An Arranged Marriage of Lovegood and Malfoy
by bunnybookgirl
Summary: The war is over, Harry's dead, Voldemort won. To restock the Wizarding world full of Pureblood babies, Voldemort writes a new law. Every unwed Pureblood witch/wizard between the ages of 17-59 are eligible for marriage laws. What happens when an unlikely pair find themselves being bonded together forever?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS MY FIRST DRUNA STORY, SO I'M SORRY IF IT SUCKS. I LOVE THE IDEA OF ARRANGED MARRIAGES BRINGING TWO UNLIKELY CHARACTERS TOGETHER, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I DID OWN HARRY POTTER, I WOULDN'T BE WRITING FANFICTION (i think...)**

**PAIRING: DRACO MALFOY AND LUNA LOVEGOOD**

**SUMMARY: The war is over, Harry's dead, Voldemort won. To restock the Wizarding world full of Pureblood babies, Voldemort writes a new law. Every unwed Pureblood witch/wizard between the ages of 17-59 are eligible for marriage laws. What happens when an unlikely pair find themselves being bonded together forever?**

**SETTING: A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE WIZARDING WAR.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Chapter 1:**** Pureblood Wife**

The war is over, Harry's dead, Voldemort won. Everyone involved in Dumbledore's Army or the Light Side were captured. Luna found her way back into the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. But this time she had no company of an unkind goblin or wise old wandmaker. It was just her. She knew Harry wouldn't come and rescue her. She had no hope that another elf would come in and rescue her from the dungeons.

Her only correspondent was Draco when he came and brought her meals. Though he didn't say much, he was still human. Every day, or at least Luna thought every day (she had no way to keep time), she would try to engage him in conversation but he would just ignore her. The most he had ever said to her was when he came down with food and saw that she had not eaten her earlier meal, as she had no way to keep it down.

"If He finds out that you aren't eating, He will come down here and feed it to you himself. He doesn't want any pureblood to suffer." Draco said before setting the tray down and walking down.

After a few weeks, (Luna assumed) Draco came down the stairs without a tray.

"What's going on?" Luna asked,

"He's asking to see you." Draco said. He reached down and grabbed her arm and led her up the stairs.

"What's been going on." Luna attempted to start a conversation and for once Draco didn't ignore her.

"It's been a month and a half since the war. We have rounded up most of the others. All the muggle-borns and half-bloods have been married to purebloods to later have a pureblood wizarding world." Draco said, looking straight ahead at where they were going.

"How does that work?"  
"A lot of the muggle-borns have already been running away even before the Final War, so some of pureblood families have married them so they would have a half-blood child. Their kids will marry purebloods and so their kids would technically, in His mind, be purebloods." Draco said.

"Oh, so you have been married."  
"No, not yet. Apparently, He is saving me for a more pure project." Draco said pure like it meant nothing to him but everything to someone else.

"Oh." they said nothing for the rest of the walk to the sitting room. When they walked in, He wasn't there but Draco's parents were as were Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco nodded at each one before directing her to a couch across from where Bellatrix was sitting on a loveseat, and in between where Lucius and Narcissa were sitting on chairs. Draco remained standing next to his father. There was silence for a while, before Bellatrix spoke.

"I assume Draco told you what was happening with mugle-borns and half-bloods." Narcissa said.

Luna just nodded her answer. Before long, Voldemort entered the room. Everyone stood up, so Luna did too. They all exchanged small greetings. Voldemort walked over to Luna and looked her over. Luna thought she didn't look to bad for living in a cellar for six weeks. Her waist long, curly white hair was tangled and was caked with dirt. She had lost weight and was small even if she was normal weight. Here crystal blue eyes shone with grief and loss. Voldemort walked around her several times, but Luna never let him know he was getting to her. After a while, he smiled evilly.

"Ah yes, she will make a wonderful pureblood wife." Voldemort said.

"But to whom?" Bellatrix asked.

"Why, to young Draco here." Voldemort said, gesturing to the man who was staring, open-mouthed at his master.

"But, but, she is a blood traitor." Narcissa said.

"Not to mention insane." Draco mumbled.

"Are you saying you can not change one little girls beliefs." Voldemort said, mocking a sad voice.

"Of course we can and will, My Lord." Lucius said.

"Good. The wedding is to be no later than a month. I will expect plenty of pureblood babies to restock my world with. Do not fail me." Voldemort said before disapparating away.

"Father, surely you do not expect me to marry a half-mad blood traitor?" Draco asked, pleadingly.

"You don't have a choice. We have to earn His appreciation." Lucius growled at him.

"But Father..." Draco started but the look on Lucius face stopped him.

"The wedding will be in two weeks. Narcissa, take Luna to Madame Malkin's to get clothes for her. Get the best the store has." Lucius said. After hearing that, Luna finally snapped out of her thoughts. Every since she heard the word _wife_ come out of Voldemort's mouth. She could not believe it. She was going to be tied down to Draco for the rest of her life. Then she heard _babies_ and she really was thinking.

_I would actually have to sleep with Draco_, she thought. Hearing her name, she quickly came back down to Earth.

"Really, you don't have to spend a lot of money on me. I can make do with the cheapest, simplest things." Luna said.

"Cheapest and simplest things are not the Malfoy way. You are a Malfoy now, and Malfoys always look their best. Now, Narcissa get going. Floo, Apparate, I don't care. We need to hurry if this wedding is going to be in two weeks." Lucius said in deep thought, thinking about the wedding that would have to be put together in two weeks.

"I would love to do that, but as you said Malfoys always look their best. And well, Luna doesn't quite fit the bill now." Luna looked down and finally noticed the dried blood, dirt, and scrapes covering her body.

"Right. Draco, take Luna up to your room and draw her a bath and anything else she needs. When you're done, come to my study, we need to have a little talk." Draco just nodded his acceptance. He grabbed Luna's hand and walked out of the room. They walked down several hallways and up a few staircases. The walls were black or gray. The floor was a dark brown wood. The only color this place had was the green curtains and the colors in the portraits that lined the hall. Finally they reached Draco's bedroom.

When they walked in, Luna was not surprised at the color scheme at all. All the walls were black, the furniture was dark brown, and the bed was emerald-green. This house was more Slytherin than the Slytherin dorms at Hogwarts. Draco gave Luna only a quick glance at his room before dragging her to a set a of doors that lead to the conjoining bathroom. Compared to the rest of the house, the bathroom was very different. There was a sink/countertops, a toilet, shower stall, and large bathtub. The walls were a cream color, the floor was white tiles. The sink/countertops were white with dark brown trimmings. The shower stall door was closed but it was clear and you could see the off-white tiles through the door. The toilet was so white, it was shining. But the bathtub was amazing. It was a large circular porcelain bathtub.

Draco walked over and turned on the water. The water came out of a metal ring from above the bathtub. It gave the impression of falling rain.

"How hot do you want your water to be?" Draco asked.

"Um, this is fine." Luna said as she held out her hand to the water. It was a little on the hot side, but Luna loved hot baths.

"Okay," Draco pointed to a set of faucets on the opposite side of the tub,"Those all let out something different. The one on the right is shampoo, the one in the middle is conditioner, and the last one is bubbles. There is is some soap next to them. If you need anything, call for Tinka, and she will call for me. My mother will probably be want to leave by two o'clock, it's 10:30 now, so please be out in an hour. I will let you know when you should start getting out. Here are some towels." Draco said as he put some short, white, fluffy towels next to the tub.

"Thank you." Luna said.

"If that is all, I will be going." Draco said. He then proceeded to walk out of the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Luna decided to turn on the bubbles and then undressed. After the the tub was almost full, she stepped in and was instantly relaxed. The warm water felt amazing against her bare shoulders. For a while, she just sat in the tub, relaxing. But soon, she proceeded to scrub off all the dirt and blood. Once her skin was rubbed raw, she started washing her hair. After pulling, washing, and scrubbing, she managed to fully wash out her curly hair. Somehow, all the dirt and blood disappeared as soon as they touched the water. She decided to wait till Draco came to get to her to get out.

Meanwhile, Draco was discussing his marriage with Lucius. When he walked into his father's study, Lucius directed him to sit down. When he was seated, he placed a small velvet box in front of Draco.

"What is this?" Draco asked. His father gestured for him to open it. Draco opened it and saw a silver wedding ring with seven small diamonds surrounding a slightly larger diamond in the middle.

"It's Luna's wedding ring. It is a Malfoy heirloom. It has a very Dark and powerful spell on it. The husband, you, can find her no matter where she goes. As long as she wears it, she can not use a spell to hurt me, you, your mother, or your aunt. It can also track what spells she used." Lucius explained.

"Oh."

"I suggest you give it to her soon. Until we can trust her not to leave or harm anyone, we must know where she is at all times and what spells she used." Lucius said.

"Yes Father."  
"As the Dark Lord said, we must change her beliefs. A simple way to do that is to make her fall in love with you. If she believes she loves you and you love her, she won't want to leave you. A girl is always somewhat in love with her first love. And I assume that is you, am I correct?" Lucius asked.

"As far as I know. She never had many friends besides Weaslette, Weasley, Potter, and Granger." Draco answered.

"Good. Also, the Dark Lord wants to restore the world with Pureblood children. He expects some come from you and Luna. He will expect a baby from you before a year of marriage." Lucius said. Draco only nodded. Things that happened in bed were no mystery to him. There was no mystery to why his nickname was Slytherin Sex God.

"I will not fail you." Draco said quietly.

"Okay, I just want to let you know a few things about the wedding. It will be a small affair held here at the manor. Just a few a friends and family. You two will be bonded to each other for the rest of your lives. The wedding will be consummated. Everything in this marriage is to please the Dark Lord. I don't care what you do or how you do it, but you must make the girl fall in love with you and make her believe you love her." Lucius said before dismissing him. Draco quickly left the study and headed for the sitting room, looking for his mother. Like expected, he found her reading The Daily Prophet. For the next hour and a half they discussed the war, wedding details, and many more things.

"Oh, I have decided that I wanted Jacques Fowlington to plan the wedding. He is the best at short notice weddings. I owled him and he replied saying that he would love to. But the only time he can see me today is when I'm supposed to be shopping with Luna. I was hoping that you could take her. It would make the Dark Lord happy," noticing his confused expression, Narcissa went on, "He will be pleased to know that you and Luna are spending time together. Luna must understand her role as a Pureblood wife. She must live to serve you. Live to make you happy. She needs to do whatever you tell her. Luna needs to know that. And I expect you to tell her that. And what better time to tell her that is when she is finding clothes that make you happy." Narcissa explained.

"Wait, she is shopping to make me happy? How does that work?" Draco asked.

"Like I said, she must live to please you. Buy her clothes that you want her to wear." Narcissa explained, speaking slowly and clearly.

"Oh, right."  
"I must head out to meet with Jacques. Don't forget about lunch at 12 o'clock with your father, Bellatrix and Luna." Narcissa said before heading to the fireplace and flooing away. Draco looked at the clock and saw that is was 11:10. He better go make sure Luna was out of the bath.

He walked upstairs and to his bedroom. Malfoy Manor was a house of complicated twists and turns but after living here for almost 18 years, he could make his way around. When he walked into his room and towards the bathroom door, he heard nothing coming from the bathroom. He immediately became angry. He knew he had locked the door, Luna couldn't have escaped. He quickly unlocked the door and barged into the bathroom. But Luna was there, sitting in the bathtub. She was startled by Draco running into the bathroom. She was glad she had decided to take a bubble bath so Draco couldn't see anything.

You would think Draco would have calmed down seeing that Luna was still in the bathroom, but his anger only grew.

She is still in the bath. I said that she should be dried off in an hour. Was she planning to stay in there forever? Draco thought. He stomped over to the tub, grabbed Luna by her underarms and lifted her out of the tub. Luna wasn't expecting for her fiance to come drag her out of the tub, so when Draco picked her up, she started kicking and screaming by instinct. When Draco let her down, he gripped her shoulders and started shaking her. He seemed unaware of her nudity.

"What were you thinking. I said to be dried off in an hour. Were you planning to stay in there forever? Were you going to drown yourself so you wouldn't have to marry me?" Draco asked shaking her. When she didn't answer, but stared at her feet, Draco did the unexpected. He kissed her.

It wasn't soft and gentle like a first kiss should be like. No, it was brutal and forced. His lips were hard on hers. One hand was on her cheek, curled around the back of her neck. The other was on her bare side. Luna did not partake in the kiss, but she did not try to stop him. She let his tongue dart between her lips. She let him push her up against the wall. Quickly breaking the kiss, Draco took off his shirt, but then latched his lips back on hers. He then started unbuttoning his pants. When he managed to slip them off, he put his hands on Luna's sides, right on her curves. When he started kissing down her neck and stomach, Luna finally had enough sense to push him away. She had to use all her strength but she managed to push him away. She wrapped a towel around her body and looked back at Draco. He stood there in just a pair of green boxers. He just stared at her with pure hatred.

"What the fuck?" Draco said, venom dripping in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"You, you do that and then stop me." Draco said stuttering.

"What did I do? You're the one who barged in here, dragged me out of the bath and started kissing me." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you didn't stop me." Draco said, trying to come up with an excuse.

"I just did." Luna said. Draco grabbed Luna's wrists, pushed her back against a wall, and pinned her arms above her head.

"Listen Lovegood, I am going to be your husband. You must respect me and obey me. If I want to fuck you in the bathroom I will. If I want to fuck you anywhere, I will. And you will oblige. You understand?" Draco said, his face inches from hers.

"You're not my husband yet." Luna said quietly. Draco, outraged by her response, slapped her across the face.

"You will not talk back to me. You will live to serve and obey me," Draco let her hands down and backed up a few steps,"Get dressed, we will be leaving soon. I have to take you shopping at one and lunch is at twelve o'clock, no sooner, no later." Draco leaned down and picked up his pants and shirt and had almost walked out the bathroom when Luna spoke up.

"What do I wear?"

"What?" Draco said as he turned around.

"I only have my old clothes which I have worn since the war." Luna said, looking up and into his icy blue eyes.

"I will go get some clothes from my mother. I will be right back. There are brushes and other things in the cupboard that you will need to make yourself presentable for my family." Draco said, then walked out of the bathroom.

Luna walked to the counter and opened a cupboard. She saw a row of perfume and a few different types of brushes. She grabbed a wide tooth comb for her curly hair. After she had gotten all the tangles out, she wet her hands and smoothed down the top of her head so no loose hair stuck up. Then she chose which perfume to wear. She decided to go with the vanilla perfume. All the perfumes seemed to smell like flowers. Then she waited for Draco to come back with something to wear.

Meanwhile Draco had walked to his mother's room. He went to her second closet which was full of dresses that she had grown out of but hadn't gotten rid of because she planned to have them magically tailored to fit her again. But Narcissa Malfoy had never gotten it done.

_Some of these dresses are older than I am_, Draco thought to himself as he looked through the piles of dresses. He was going to select a more modest dress so Luna would be comfortable, but Narcissa's words popped into his head.

_Buy her clothes that make you want her to wear._ Draco walked back to the closet and sorted through the dresses again. Finally he decided on a pale blue dress to match her eyes. It was long-sleeved, had a V neckline which dipped down pretty far, it went down to her ankles. There was a dark blue satin ribbon right underneath the bosom. Draco grabbed a pair of blue flats and walked to the back of the closet where he knew his mother kept her unmentionables. He grabbed a lacy bra and underwear and then walked back to his room.

When Draco walked in the bathroom, he saw Luna sitting on the edge of the bathroom, silent tears running down her face. Her face was turned away from him. She didn't seem to see him and just cried silently. With the war and everything, he couldn't stand to see someone in pain, even if he wasn't causing it.

But I am, Draco thought to himself. He set the dress down and walked over to where Luna was sitting. He sat down next to her, but she didn't acknowledge him. Draco put a hand on her shoulder. She turned and immediately jumped towards him. Her hands wrapped around her neck and her face was buried in his shoulder. Draco wrapped his hands around her body. She may have been silently crying earlier, but she wasn't anymore. She let loose all of her emotions from the past year that she had held in. Draco soon gathered her in his arms and carried her into his room, bridal style. He sat down on one of his couches and held her in his lap. He cradled her, rocked her back and forth slowly, whispering words of comfort in her ear.

When Luna's crying had stopped to an occasion cry and hiccup, she moved back and stared at Draco. Right now, she looked so vulnerable. Her wide blue eyes stared at Draco with curiousness. Her curly hair fell around her face, creating an angelic look.

She was still wearing the towel, but most of her skin was still open to viewing. She was unusually pale, but still beautiful. She was small and was underweight.

While Draco observed her, he had know idea that Luna was too a beautiful person. His silky platinum hair had grown over the year and fell in locks in his eyes. His eyes was a beautiful icy blue that you could see he had had hardness in his life. They were soft but hardened by grief. His years of Quidditch had given him a rather muscular body. He wasn't bulky but still had a defined body. He was, in every way, gorgeous.

This time, it was Luna who leaned in. Their lips met and could only be described as perfect. The kiss was gentle yet passionate. Her lips were new territory yet to be explored. His lips were gentle yet firm. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, his held her close to him, tangling his hands in her hair. He could feel her shiver as his hands traveled from her head to her side. They sat there for who knows how long, just enjoying the feeling of their lips on each others. Soon Draco dropped his hands to the hem of Luna's towel and started pushing it up her body. When Luna realized what was happening, she quickly detached her lips from his. They sat in silence for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry." Draco started to say but Luna interrupted him.

"No, it's my fault. I should have realized the boundaries of our marriage. I should never have kissed you. It was out of place and it will never happen again." Luna said standing up and straightening her towel.

"It's okay. I led you on." Draco said standing up and running his hand through his perfect silver hair.

"We should be getting ready for lunch." Draco said after a moment.

"Right," Luna walked into the bathroom and picked up the dress,"Is this what you want me to wear?" Luna asked. She didn't want to pick a fight with Draco but this dress is not something she would have picked for herself. She liked to go with the modest look.

"No, sorry I must have grabbed the wrong dress," Draco said as he grabbed the dress out of her hands," I will have a house elf get you another dress. You can go and make yourself presentable...again." Draco said sheepishly. His hands had messed up her hair and was now sticking up in different places.

"Yes Draco." Luna said and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Tinka." Draco called into the empty room. With a pop a small house elf appeared.

"Master Draco called." Tinka said bowing.

"Yes, please get Mistress Luna a new dress from my mother's closet of things that are too small for her." Draco said.

"Yes Master, any preferences?" the elf asked.

"A modest dress preferably blue." Draco said. With that the house elf disappeared and came back with the dress that Draco had first decided on. It was a lot like the other dress except the neckline was short and went straight across her chest, barely showing the collarbone. It was long sleeved and probably went down to around her ankles.

"Is this to the Master's liking?" the small elf asked timidly.

"Yes, it is just fine. Thank you Tinka." Draco said dismissing the small elf. After Tinka had disappeared, Draco crossed the room and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." Luna called from the other side of the door. When he walked in, he saw Luna brushing her hair.

"Here's your dress. Be ready soon." Draco said handing her the dress then walking out.

He sat down on the couch and thought about Luna. She was beautiful in that never been there kind of beautiful. Her lips were soft and felt wonderful against his. He certainly never would have picked her for his bride, but he had to admit, she had a wonderful body. Draco smirked to himself, thinking of how he would brag to his best mate, Blaise, about his gorgeous wife-to-be. Soon Luna walked out of the bathroom, looking beautiful, and the couple silently walked out of the room heading for the dining room.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**SO THERE YOU GO. THAT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS STORY? WAS IT TOO MUCH? I HAVE REWRITTEN THIS LIKE FIVE TIMES. I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE, PLEASE**

**~Bunnybookgirl **


	2. Shopping

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**QUICK SHOUT OUT TO THEAMAZINGELLE FOR WRITING MY FIRST REVIEW. AND TO DRAGONFLYBEACH FOR LETTING ME BOUNCE IDEAS OFF OF HER. SHE ALSO WRITES STORIES ABOUT DRUNA, SO CHECK THEM OUT. I AM PERSONALLY A HUGE FAN. I'M NOT SURE HOW MUCH I WILL BE UPDATING. THE FIRST CHAPTER ALONE TOOK TWO WEEKS TO WRITE. BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK OR SO. I WON'T JUST LEAVE YOU HANGING. I WILL BE USING TO REPRESENT STORY BREAKS.**

**I WILL NOW SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ THE STORY...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**** Shopping**

When Draco and Luna walked into the dining room, it was just Lucius and Bellatrix there. Lucius was seated at the head of the table, Bellatrix on his left. Narcissa usually sits at his right, but she had already left for her meeting with the wedding planner.

When the couple walked in, Luna on Draco's arm, Bellatrix and Lucius seemed to be in deep conversation, but fell silent when they saw Draco and Luna. Without a word, Draco walked to the table.

Draco sat at the other end of the table, Luna at his right. Looking at the clock, she realized that they were a few minutes late. Draco, coming to the same conclusion, cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I'm sorry we were late Father. Luna had a hard time picking out what to wear from Mother's closet." Draco said. Lucius nodded as to forgive them. Luna just shyly stared at her lap. Soon the house elves brought food out. There was a wide arrangement of it all but Luna didn't care. She grabbed a few things that looked appetizing and ate little. Her stomach had shrunk during her time in the cellar and she didn't want dinner to come back up in front of Draco's family. Conversation was little. It wasn't till the end till Lucius spoke up.

"Draco, for privacy reasons, you and Luna will be moving to the South Wing. I have already a few servants getting ready a little house-like place there for you and her." Lucius said.

"Yes Father." Draco nodded in agreement. They looked at Luna for agreement, but she was still staring at her lap, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Only when Draco cleared his throat did Luna look up and realize they were waiting for her to speak.

"Yes, thank Mr. Malfoy. That is most generous for you." Luna said timidly.

"A quiet one aren't you." Bellatrix laughed. When Luna did not respond, Draco replied for her.

"The quiet ones are the easiest to break."

"That does seem to be a tendency. I agree with the Dark Lord, she will make a wonderful Pureblood wife." Bellatrix said, Lucius and Draco nodding in agreement.

"Well, if you excuse us, we must go shopping, as you requested Father." Draco stood and Luna quickly followed him. Draco gestured for her to put her hand in the crook in his elbow. She grabbed his elbow and he guided her out of the dining room and up to the second floor. Luna didn't think that she would ever be able to get around in this house when she noticed that he wasn't leading her back to his room, but down the hall.

"Draco, where are we going?" Luna inquired.

"To my mother's room. To get some clothes for you to wear while shopping. You didn't really think that I would have you wear that 20 year old dress. You will only wear clothes like that in the house. Outside this house, you have to been the fashionable wife of the Malfoy heir. My mother may have a few clothes like that you can wear till your clothes come in." Draco said. He lead her into a fashionable room. It had a bed, dresser, vanity table, desk, sitting area with a fireplace and three doors. Two leading to walk-in-closets. Draco lead her into one and Luna saw many fashionable dresses from around 20 years ago. Draco lead her to the back of the closet where she saw some skirts and blouses. He grabbed a white denim skirt and held it against her body. It only went down to a little above her knees. Then he grabbed a pale blue cotton button up shirt and held it again against her body. He handed her the skirt and shirt and started looking around the bottom of the closet. Finally he found a pair of blue flats and handed them to her.

"Here, change into theses. I will be out in the bedroom, come out when you're done and we will apparate to Madam Malkin's." Draco said then left, leaving no room for discussion.

Luna quickly changed and looked herself over in the mirror. The light colors highlighted her pale skin and bright eyes. She used to wear bright colors but it seemed like she didn't have much of a choice today. It seemed Draco would always pick out her clothes. She grabbed the dress and laid it out across a couch.

When she walked out, Draco seemed to be in deep thought, pacing across the room. When she walked out, he stopped and looked at her. Once he had taken in her appearance, he deeply exhaled.

"You ready?" he asked, holding out his arm for side-along apparition.

"Yes." she answered, taking his arm.

Instantly, she felt like she was being pushed into a tube way too small for her. She lost her breath, but quickly felt solid ground beneath her. It took a moment for her to catch her breath, but when she did, she was happy to see that she was in Diagon Alley. It was the first place she had seen that was not in the Malfoy Manor since the war. When she first remembered coming here when she was 11. The place was so full of magic and life and just plain childhood joy as 11 year olds raced to get their Hogwarts supplies.

Now the place was mostly empty, a few people here and there. Many shops had either gone out of business or the owners had moved away from the war. The only place that had a bit of light was Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Even though Fred was dead, George continued the joke shop. Luna made a mental note to sneak away from Draco to see if she could talk to George. The place seemed open.

Before Luna could get another look, Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the few stores that was still open. It only managed to stay open because Death Eaters loved to shop there and Madam Malkin's was to afraid to leave for fear of being found and tortured. When they walked in the door, they were greeted kindly but coldly.

"Mr. Malfoy. How are you doing? I have not seen you in a long time?" Madam Malkin greeted.

"Thank you Madam Malkin. I have been great. How have you been?" Draco said with a smile.

"Please, call me Meredith. What can I help you with?" Meredith replied.

"Well, Meredith, this is my fiancé, Luna. I need a complete wardrobe for her. Everything from dresses to shirts to shoes to underclothes." Draco said, gesturing to Luna.  
"Why hello, you are a pretty young woman. I will measure everything today, pick your colors, and have everything sent to you by the end of two weeks from today." Meredith began but Draco interrupted her.

"No, I need all her clothes by the end of this week. Our wedding is in two weeks, she needs to be properly dressed for our engagement party which is one week from today." Draco demanded.

"Okay, I will make that work. Let's measure her quickly so I can get started right away." Meredith said then led Luna into the back room were she measured her arms, legs, head, stomach, and bosom. She then held up color swatches to Luna's skin.

"Okay. We will go with light blues, pinks, purples, and yellows. Do you have any special requests?" Meredith asked. Luna just shook her head. She knew that Draco would want to decided what style she wore.

"Okay, I will ask your fiancé." Meredith said then left to let Luna get dressed. When Luna walked out, she saw the Draco was in deep conversation with Meredith. She saw this as an opportunity to go see George. She quietly slipped out of the store and ran down the street to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. When she ran into the shop, she saw that there were a few people in it. The store was colorful and seemed happy but the atmosphere was cold and sad. When she walked, she heard a bell go off and George walked out of the back room.

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the Wizarding World's best joke shop. I'm George, if you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask." George said, barely opening his eyes, not noticing it was her.

"George, it's me Luna."

"Luna? Merlin's beard, how are you? I haven't seen you since the war." George asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm okay. I'm not amazing, but alive." Luna said, breathing in George's smell. He smelled just like Fred.

"That's the best we can ask for now." George said his arms tight around her body.

"How are you? How is your family?" Luna asked.

"I'm good. The family is in distress. They've been under house arrest since, you know." George answered.

"Did you hear the new law?" Luna asked, half hoping that he already knew so that she wouldn't have to tell him.

"Yes. Mum owled me this morning. Apparently Hermione has been staying with them. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all get owls with their future spouse. I would be married if I wasn't already engaged to Angelina." George said. He and Angelina announced it a little before the War.

"I'm happy that at least you have the option of being married for love. Who are they marrying?" Luna said pulling away so she can see his face.

"Ron is marrying some Slytherin Pureblood student. I think her name is Astoria Greengrass. Her sister, Daphne Greengrass, was in his year. Hermione is marrying an older Slytherin Pureblood. His name is Robert Lawning. I think he was in Bill's year. Ginny's fiance is Blaise Zabini. He was in Ron's year." George said.

"I hope they can find happiness." Luna said quietly, knowing that she will may never find happiness with Draco.

"Me too. Wait, how did you know about the Law, unless...who are you marrying?" George asked. Luna then muttered something under her breath.

"What? Who is it Luna?" George asked. Luna was about to speak up when Draco burst through the door, pure anger shown on his face.

"LUNA. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Draco yelled when he saw her.

"George, this is my fiancé, Draco Malfoy." Luna said.

"Luna, what are you doing? Why did you leave the store?" Draco asked

"I wanted to talk to George. Ask him about his family?" Luna said.

"Let's go." Draco said, grabbing Luna's arm and was about to leave when George grabbed her other arm.

"You can't just order her around. She is a human being." George said.

"Draco, wait. I just want to talk to George for a while." Luna said, trying to get Draco to release his grip on her arm.

"You are my fiancé. You need to listen to me." Draco growled in her face.

"I just wanted to talk to George. Ask him about his family." Luna said.

"No, we are leaving." Draco said, yanking her arm making George lose his grip.

"I'll owl you. Tell your family I saw hi." Luna managed to get out before Draco pulled her out of the store.

"What did you think you were doing leaving the store without my permission?" Draco hissed at her.

"Permission? I don't need your permission to do anything. I may be your fiancé, but I'm still a human being." Luna had to do everything not to scream in his face.

"Yes you do." Draco hissed low at her.

"No I DON'T." Draco then slapped her across the face. It wasn't going to leave a welt but Luna's cheek would sting for a while.

"You don't get it do you? You are going to be my wife. You have to listen and obey me. You will serve me. If you don't, you will be punished. And not always by me." Draco said, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"I will listen and serve you. But I will never obey you." Luna said.

"We will deal with this later. We have more errands to run. And before I forget, here wear this." Draco said taking a ring out of his pocket and shoving it on her finger.

"Fine. What else do we have to do?" Luna said, crossing her arms.

"Just a few places we have to stop to get you things." Draco said, then turned around and headed to a shop.

Draco and Luna finished shopping around five and Draco decided to go to a local restaurant in muggle London. Luna could tell that it was fancy without even walking in. She was right. Draco seemed to frequent it often. The waiter knew him by name and directed him to a booth in a corner close to the kitchen. She could smell the fragrances of food drifting to their table and it only made her stomach growl. Draco, remembering his father's words, tried to apologize to her. After a few minutes of viewing the menu in silence, Draco cleared his throat, making Luna look up.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. When I noticed you weren't in the shop, I panicked, thinking you had run. I saw you and Weasley's holding each other and I guess I felt jealous. Look, Luna, we are going to be together for the rest of our lives and will have children together. I don't know about you but I don't want to spend the rest of my life miserable because of one small detail that we both don't have control of. Let's just try to make the best of it and be friends. Okay?" Draco said, hoping his gentle words would help make her fall in love with him. After a moment of thinking, Luna agreed.

"I don't want to be miserable either. We may never be in love, but at least we can be friends." Luna gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Good. Let's just be honest. Is there anything you want to know about me or anything else?" Draco asked.

"I want to know every detail of the wedding." Luna demanded.

"Um, okay. It will be in two weeks, just family and a few friends at my house. The reception will be at the end of this week. The wedding will be consummated. We will be bonded to each other for the rest of our lives, so basically we can never get a divorce or cheat. The ceremony will be performed by the Dark Lord. I think that's really all." Draco said.

"Are you going to have best men and things like that?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it's up to us. Probably, unless you don't want to." Draco said.

"I don't mind. Who would be your best men?"

"Blaise Zabini. What about you? Who would be your maid of honor?" Draco asked.

"Ginny Weasley. I didn't know if you heard but Ginny is marrying..." Luna began but Draco interrupted her.

"Blaise. Yeah, I know. He owled me after he heard. I guess it's okay if Ginny attends the wedding as long as none of her other family attend. Is there anyone else you want to invite?" Draco asked.

"No." Luna said quickly.

"Not even your father?" Draco asked.

"Daddy died in the War." Luna said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Draco began but a waiter interrupted him.

"Hi, I will be your server tonight. My name is Derek. Do you know what you want to eat?"

"I will have your prime steak. Medium rare please." Draco said.

"I will have your Caesar salad." Luna said, giving her menu to waiter.

"Okay, would you like something to drink and any appetizers?" Derek asked.

"Two bottles of champagne and no appetizers." Draco answered for her.

"Okay, I will be right back with your drinks."

"You didn't need to order for me. And besides, I don't drink." Luna said.

"Well you better get used to it. My father is a big drinker and will think that I'm not training you right if you don't have wine or champagne at a party. I started drinking when I was 15. Trust me you get used to it." Draco said.

"So tell me about yourself. I feel like I don't know anything about you." Luna asked.

"I enjoy flying and playing Quidditch. My favorite subject is Potions. My favorite food is Italian. What about you?" Draco asked.

"I like reading and writing. My favorite subject is Transfiguration. My favorite food is pudding." Luna answered carefully.

"What do you want for a family? I mean I know we have several kids but like how many and what gender's would you like?" Luna asked after a moment of silence.

"I want a big family. I am an only child so I want a lot of kids. I don't really care what gender my kids are but I want the oldest to be a boy. I do want a few girls. What about you?" Draco asked.

"I am an only child too, so I always wanted a lot of kids even before this. I do want the eldest to be a boy to watch out for the others." They spent the rest of the night quizzing each other and getting to know each other. When they went back to the Manor, they found it silent. It was late and Draco assumed everyone had already left for bed. Draco never asked his father where Luna would be staying and now it was too late so he brought her to his room.

"I guess you could just stay with me." Draco said, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"What?" Luna asked him.

"Well, unless you want to get lost trying to find your way to the guest rooms on the other side of the house. You can wear some of the night clothes I bought you. They should be in the closet in the bags. I will be in the bathroom getting dressed. You can change in the closet." Draco said pointing to a door. He then walked into the bathroom.

Luna walked to the closet and opened a few of the bags before finding the one that held night clothes. She found a silky light pink spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her thighs and decided to wear that. After she had finished getting dressed, she walked out and found Draco had already fallen asleep. She then proceeded to join him in bed. She laid down under the covers on the opposite side. The bed was soft and warm and Luna fell asleep in an an instant.

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP NEXT WEEK. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	3. Morning Fun

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT.**

**I WILL NOW SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ THE STORY...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: ****Morning Fun**

_Luna could vaguely make out Harry's limp form in Hagrid's arms. Neville ran forward, holding up the Sword of Gryffindor as if to kill Voldemort himself. The other Death Eaters just laughed at his ignorance. Soon he was hit with a killing curse. Was that it? Was this the end of the War? Did Voldemort win? Luna refused to believe that Harry was killed whilst running away. Harry wouldn't do that. Harry was brave, strong, loyal, and so many other things. He wouldn't have left them to die. Would he?_

Luna moaned in her sleep. She was sweating and shivering. She was kicking back the covers, throwing her hands everywhere. Only when Luna screamed did Draco realize what was going on. He rolled over, straddling her with his longs legs. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Luna whipped her head back and forth, squirming under his grasp.

"Luna, it's only a dream. Luna, it's okay. I'm here. Wake up. You're okay. Luna wake up." Draco whispered soft words over and over again until Luna woke up. It wasn't small and slow like it should be. Her eyes popped open, fear showing on her face.

"Luna are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Sorry. Just a bad dream." Luna said.

"But are you okay?" Draco asked again.

"I'm fine. Well?" Luna asked.

"Well what?" Draco asked.

"Are you going to get off of me?" Draco then realized he was still straddling her waist and holding her hands above her head.

"Right sorry." Draco rolled over and off to his respective side.

"What time is it?" Luna asked propping herself up on one elbow.

"I don't know. It's still pretty dark so probably pretty late." Draco said also propping himself up to see Luna more clearly.

"Sorry I woke you."

"It's fine. One sec," Draco leaned over and grabbed his hand from the bedside table,"Lumos." Draco muttered and instantly the tip brightened and he could make out Luna's face more clearly in the light. She was squinting in the sudden light. Despite being jolted awake, she didn't seem the least bit tired. Her hair was still perfect, not a sign of bed head. Her nightgown had a low neckline and revealed her milky white skin. She looked gorgeous.

"What?" Luna asked making Draco realize he was staring.

"Nothing, you just don't seem tired." Draco said, needing an excuse.

"Yeah, I've always had trouble falling asleep after I've woken up no matter how late." Luna explained.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Hot milk?" Draco asked, feeling the sudden urge to make her comfortable.

"No, I'm good. I guess I should at least trying going back to bed, seeing how late it is." Luna said.

"Yeah, nox." Draco muttered. They were plunged back into darkness. Luna returned the covers and laid on her stomach. Draco, on his back, staring at the ceiling. They laid like that for God knows how long. Acting like they were asleep, laying in awkward silence, knowing the other wasn't asleep. Luna finally couldn't take it anymore and rolled over, acting like she did this in her sleep, and cuddled up to Draco. Laying on her stomach, using Draco's stomach as a pillow, she felt the warmth of another human oddly comforting. She wrapped her arm around his torso. Draco knew she was awake, but didn't care. It was oddly nice knowing that Luna was looking to him to comfort her instead of ignoring it and bottling it up. They both fell asleep fast from the warmth only another human being could give.

Draco was the first to wake up. From the light in the room, he could tell that it was little after seven. Breakfast was at 8:30 so they should be getting up soon. From Luna's even breathing, he could tell that she was still asleep. He didn't want to wake her up, but they could not be late for breakfast.

"Luna, its time to wake up." Draco said, shaking Luna gently. It took her a while but he managed to get her to open her eyes.

"What?" Luna asked.

"We need to get ready for breakfast." Draco said.

"Okay." Luna said, lifting herself from Draco's chest. She sat up and stretched.

"You can wear one of the dresses that I bought you yesterday. They're probably still in the bags." Luna nodded then removed the sheets from her body and walked over to the closet. Draco stared after her. He knew when he bought that nightgown that it was short, but he didn't honestly believe that she would wear it unless he said so. It only reach to her thighs and had a low neckline. Draco had to admit that she had an amazing body.

He then proceeded to walk into the bathroom for a shower before breakfast. He turned the water on hot and stepped in and instantly all the tension from yesterday was released. He quickly washed his hair and then walked out. He slipped a towel around his waist before walking out to get clothes.

Luna grabbed a dress from one of the bags and slipped it on. It was short-sleeved, going to her elbows. It was a darker blue but it was rather simple. Once she got the dress on, she started searching through the bags trying to find some shoes. Luna knew that Draco would never let go anywhere without shoes. She did hope that the nargles wouldn't steal any of her clothes. She wondered if there was any nargle nests in the Manor. She was absent-mindedly looking through bags when Draco burst through the door in just a towel.

Draco walked right past her and started looking through shirts. Wearing the towel around his waist didn't leave much to the imagination. He had a rather defined chest. His years of Quidditch training did him well. He had muscles but wasn't bulgy. By the way he was looking at clothes and randomly picking things that he liked, he seemed not to notice Luna gaping at him. When he had picked out what he wanted to wear, did he acknowledge Luna's presence.

"You should close your mouth. You don't want anyone to think you're staring at me." Draco chuckled. Luna quickly shut her mouth.

"What about you? Did you think to knock? What if I had been changed when you walked in?" Luna said, crossing her arms.

"So." Draco said.

"So what?" Luna asked.

"So what if I had seen you naked. It's not like I want eventually. The wedding has to be consummated." Draco said.

"Draco, I thought we agreed to be civilized. And part of that means respecting my privacy. Yes, we have to have sex eventually, but until then, I ask you not to barge into a room where I could be naked." Luna said.

"Fine. But I don't know what your so shy about. I mean it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. And with that nightgown you were wearing, well that just added to my knowledge of your body." Draco smirked.

"That doesn't matter. We had a clean slate last night. Besides, you bought me that dress and it was the most modest one you had." Luna retorted.

"Right, don't be afraid to wear some of the other ones." Draco smirked. Then he removed the towel around his waist. Luna squeezed her eyes shut but she did get a small glance of Draco.

"Draco, do you have any self respect?" Luna asked, covering her eyes with her hand.

"I just don't mind if you see me." Draco said as he slipped on a pair of boxers and black slacks..

"Are you decent yet?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Draco said as he slipped on a black shirt, "You can go comb your hair in the bathroom." Luna only nodded before retreating into the bathroom. She quickly brushed her hair and put on some more vanilla perfume before leaving. Draco was sitting on one of the couches silently reading. Luna sat next to him and leaned over to see what he was reading.

"Potions Potions and More Potions," Luna read, "Good book?" Luna teased.  
"I told you my favorite subject was Potions. I did the best in that class." Draco said, not looking up from his book.

"I thought all Slytherins like Potions?" Luna said.

"Most do just for the easy O. But unlike the other oafs in Slytherin, I'm actually good at Potions. And not just because my godfather taught it." Draco said looking Luna in the eye.

"I believe you." Luna said. Draco had the sudden urge to kiss her. But he resisted. Luna said she needed her privacy. He knew that he needed her to fall in love with him, but not so soon.

"We need to talk." Draco said suddenly.

"What about?" Luna asked.

"The marriage. Despite what you may think, I don't want to hurt you. My father will expect me to abuse you, physically, mentally, and sexually. He needs to think that I'm practically raping you every night. If he mentions anything about you staying in my bed last night, don't blush. Don't say anything. Be shy. He must know by now that you slept here. He will think that we had sex last night. And I forced you. But like I said, I don't want to hurt you. There are simple spells that will put bruises on your body. You need to be quiet and timid around my family and snobbish in public. And most importantly, we not only need to convince my father but the Dark Lord too." Draco said.

"I trust you Draco." Luna said quietly. She knew this was coming, she just hoped that Draco wouldn't force her every night like expected. Just then they heard the voices of Lucius and Narcissa from outside the door. The noise was faint but they were coming quickly. Without missing a beat, Draco dropped the book on the coffee table and grabbed Luna's hips. He set her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"You said you trusted me, so trust me. Like I said, they expected me to force you last night. They expect me to take advantage of you during the day too. Even if it's just kissing. Whatever you do, don't go along with it, but don't stop it. Just don't move and I will do everything. Okay?" Draco said, Luna just nodded. Draco then pulled in and kissed her deeply. He moved his mouth against hers. Luna stood there, resisting her instincts to kiss him back. It took all of her strength not to put her arms around his neck and mess up his perfect hair. Draco licked her lips, asking for entrance, even if he didn't have to. Luna dutifully opened her mouth for his tongue. They sat there while Lucius knocked on the door. When there was no response, they assumed that they were still asleep, so Narcissa quietly opened the door to see her son fully taking advantage of a small girl. Draco knew they were there, staring at him, but did not react. He had to convince his father that he had no care in the world except how easily it would be to take Luna. Only when Lucius clear his throat loudly did Draco remove his lips from Luna's.

"I see you are taking advantage of this young girl who appeared to sleep in your bed." Lucius said.

"You gave her to me. I will enjoy every minute of it." Draco smirked.

"She is beautiful." Lucius said.

"You should see how beautiful she is when she's underneath you, screaming your name like a little whore." Draco mentally kicked himself.

"I bet. I hate to interrupt you but breakfast is soon. Bellatrix is waiting for us." Lucius said.

"Yes Father. Luna up." Luna stood up and Draco followed her. They followed Lucius and Narcissa down to the dining room. They all sat down and the house elves brought out some food. There wasn't a lot of talk but a few exchanged words. Luna spent all the time eating and silently looking at her hands when she was done.

"Luna darling. The wedding will be soon so Jacques is coming today after lunch to discuss wedding details. I was hoping you would join us to include some of yourself into the wedding." Narcissa said. Luna just nodded, staring at her hands, not looking up.

"Answer her Luna." Draco commanded.

"Yes Ma'am, that will be amazing. Thank you for inviting me." Luna looked up and said what she thought Draco would want.

"It is no problem." Narcissa replied.

"Draco, seeing as you care so much about Luna's sleeping arrangements, we will be moving you into the South Wing today. You should be settled before night fall." Lucius said.

"Good, I didn't want to wake you and Mother with the screaming." Draco smirked.

"Now now Draco, we are at the dinner table. Please be civilized." Narcissa chided.

"Yes Mother. But seeing as I am done, we will be leaving. Luna?" Draco said standing up and offering his arm to Luna. They quickly walked back to Draco's room where all the clothes and possessions seemed to have disappeared. Noticing Luna's confusion, Draco spoke up.

"The house elves are taking our stuff over to the South Wing for our new place." Draco said pulling Luna onto the couch next to him.

"Right. Did I act okay?" Luna asked.

"Perfect. Keep acting like that and my parents will never suspect a thing." Draco said.

"Will we have to act like that every time your parents walk into a room?" Luna asked. She was not uncomfortable with it but she just wanted to make sure she had all of her facts straight with her marriage.

"Every once a while, but not a lot." Draco said.

"Why? Was it too much? Was it bad?" Draco asked.

"No, I just want to know everything so I don't have to worry about messing up." Luna said shyly.

"You won't, trust me. If you don't know what to say, don't say anything. Okay?" Draco said.

"Okay."

* * *

**THERE WAS CHAPTER 3. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, BUT MY WEEK WAS JAM PACKED. STUPID CHOIR FESTIVAL. EXPECT ANOTHER UPDATE ANY TIME BETWEEN THE NEXT TWO WEEKS.**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	4. Wedding Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT PLOT**

**I WILL NOW SHUT UP AND LET YOU READ THE STORY…**

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Wedding Plans**

Luna and Draco spent their morning in their bedroom reading silently to themselves, speaking up only to repeat something they read in their books. As their read, more things disappeared. By lunch, the only things left were the couch they were sitting on, the things they were holding, and the things in the bathroom. Even the bed disappeared with a pop. They went to lunch and Luna disappeared with Narcissa while Draco went with Lucius to talk about the marriage.

Narcissa led Luna into a sitting room where a man with brown hair and blue eyes sat waiting for them.

"Jacques this is my soon to be daughter-in-law Luna Lovegood. Luna this is the best wedding planner in all of France, Jacques Fowlington." Narcissa introduced them.

"Please to meet you." Luna said while Jacques took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jacques said.

"I've asked Luna to help us plan the wedding. It, after all, is her special day. She should have some, even if it is a little, say on how things are done." Narcissa said gesturing them to sit down. Luna sat on a couch next to Narcissa while Jacques sat across from them.

"That will be fine. We should go over the guest list. I will leave most of that to you, but I was wondering how many people will be there?" Jacques started. Narcissa started rattling off a list of people that were must invites, Jacques writing down each name. Luna zoned out for a while but was brought back to world by Narcissa asking if she wanted to invite anyone.

"Draco said that Blaise Zabini was going to be there, and I heard that he's marrying my best friend Ginny Weasley. I was hoping to invite her. That's the only person I want to invite." Luna said but Narcissa seemed hesitant.

"Are you sure that you want to invite the Weasleys?" Narcissa said. She didn't want to full out tell Luna that she couldn't invite them but she knew that Lucius wouldn't approve of his enemy at his only son's wedding.

"I don't want to invite the Weasleys. I want to invite Ginny. Who is going to be a Zabini." Luna said.

"Well, if you want. Do you want to invite any of your family?" Narcissa asked.

"I have no family. I'm an only child as were my parents. My parents are dead and so are my grandparents." Luna said shortly.

"Okay, if that is what you want." Narcissa said. They spent the rest of the day talking about various details, Narcissa and Jacques asking Luna's opinion what she thought. They decided to have the service in the ballroom, in the middle of the afternoon. The reception was to be in the ballroom too. There was to be an early supper afterwards. The supper would include shrimp, salads, steak, and many more fancy food items. The wedding reception would include music, dancing, and drinking. They had everything planned out to a precise, by 2 o'clock.

"Since it is still early in the day, why don't we go shopping for a wedding dress for Miss Luna here." Jacques suggested.

"That would be great. I know this amazing wedding boutique in Hogsmeade. Let's leave now." Narcissa decided without asking Luna. They stood up and flooed to Mia's Wedding Boutique, Luna first, then Jacques, then Narcissa.

Draco walked with his father to his study. When they arrived, Lucius sat behind the large desk, Draco sitting in front of him.

"I just had a few questions about how things are going with Luna." Lucius started.

"Yes of course Father." Draco answered.

"How did yesterday go?"

"Fine, we had a small complication but I managed to make it up to her. We agreed to be civil and kind to each other." Draco answered.

"How long do you think it will be till she falls in love with you?"

"Not to long if everything goes as plans. I gave her the impression that you basically want me to rape her every night. Once she realizes that I'm the only one she can trust, she will begin to fall in love with me." Draco explained his plan.

"That is a wise plan. Do you think she will fall for it?"  
"I believe she will. I just have to be gentle with her. But I need you, Mother, and Bellatrix to help her with nothing. She needs to lean solely on me. I know that Mother wants to help her, but this is for the good." Draco said.

"Very well. It will be arranged." Lucius said.

"I'm going to go to the South Wing to make sure everything is perfect." Draco said standing up. He walked over to the South Wing, thinking about that kiss. Though it was forced, he couldn't deny that it was amazing. After he checked on the house elves working, he went for a walk around the estate to clear his head.

"Luna, go try this one on. I'm sure this is the right one." Narcissa handed Luna another dress. This was the 50th time she claimed she had found the perfect dress and failed. Luna turned them all down. All the ones Narcissa and Jacques were too revealing for her taste. She wanted something simple but elegant. But they had other ideas. Every dress had either a low neckline or some part of it was clear. But as Luna tried this one on, she came to realize they were going for the old classy modern. Now everything was covered and covered in lace and beads. Luna put on each dress they suggested, went out and paraded in front of them. Everytime they would say she looked splendid or beautiful. But soon Luna would say this wasn't her and they would agree. They were too wishy washy for Luna to be with anymore. After trying on another dress, Luna finally asked if she could look around for a while. Narcissa and Jacques were hesitant to agree but it was getting late and they still haven't found one thing they could all agree on.

Luna walked up down the aisles, looking at every dress that caught her eye. She turned down any dress that was too revealing or had a trace of lace on it. Finally Luna came to an aisle with several dresses she liked. She grabbed five off their racks and walked back to the dressing room. She tried on each and showed Narcissa and Jacques but four were turned down before she found the perfect dress for her.

It was a chic simple plain wedding dress with floor length style dress and strapless straight neckline. It was made of silk and looked very classy. The top gave the impression of ribbons going across it. It had a flower pattern imprinted on the waist and it went all the way around. It went straight down till the flower pattern belt, then it started to flare out slightly. There was a small train behind her. Luna looked at herself and felt it was perfect. She walked out with a smile on her face. Narcissa and Jacques seemed to be in a deep discussion but were speechless when they saw her.

"Luna, it's beautiful, splendid, elegant, and…." Narcissa said trying to find the right word.

"Perfect." Luna finished.

"Correct a 100%." Jacques said. Right then the owner of the store walked towards them and saw Luna.

"You look amazing. I think that dress was made for you." Mia said.

"It is. This will be the one. I don't think it needs any alterations so we will be walking out with it." Narcissa said. Luna walked behind the curtain and quickly undressed putting the dress back on the hanger. She came out with the dress and handed it to Mia.

That night at supper, Narcissa was describing the dress with a wild passion to Draco, Lucius, and Bellatrix. Once she had described every detail, she created a wild story on how she found the dress. But Luna didn't mind. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"These seems like a beautiful dress. I must see it." Draco said when Narcissa stopped talking.

"Not till the service. It's bad luck for the groom to see the dress before the service." Narcissa laughed at her son's ignorance.

"Of course Mother. Now if you don't mind, me and Luna will be retiring for the night." Draco said and walked over to Luna. She placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and he led her to the South Wing. When they entered, Draco gave Luna the grand tour as the house elves had given him earlier. They first entered a sitting room.

"Down the hall to the right is the my study, a parlor room, and dining room. Behind the dining room is the kitchen and the house elves quarters. Down the left hallway is the library. There is door that way which leads to the gardens. Down the center hallway are three bedrooms with connecting bathrooms, and the master suite." Draco then led her to the master bedroom.

It was a beautifully done room with a connecting bathroom, two walk-in closets, a balcony, and it's own sitting room. On one wall was a collection of books that drew Luna towards them. There was a collection of both muggle and wizarding fiction story. She spent several minutes looking at various books before picking one out and sitting down on a couch.

She looked up and sat that Draco had changed into simple black pants and a simple white cotton shirt. He sat down next to her and started reading Potions, Potions, and More Potions. They spent the rest of their night just like they spent their morning. But soon Draco noticed Luna had fallen asleep while reading. She was curled into a small ball on the couch. He put down his book and carried Luna over to the bed. He went to the closet and grabbed a nightgown and magically changed her. Then he climbed in bed with her

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK. I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULDN'T BE UP FOR A WHILE BUT I SPENT ALL DAY WRITING THIS FOR SEVERAL HOURS. HOPE YOU ENJOY. AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	5. Wedding DayAnd Night

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT**

**I WILL SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU READ THE STORY…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ****Wedding Day...and Night**

The wedding day came much too fast for Luna. The wedding reception was a simple ball with the people who also be attending the wedding. She just stood there on Draco's arm and smiled when someone would congratulate her. She spent the rest of the week with Narcissa and Jacques planning last minute details about the wedding and the rest with Draco learning what it meant to be a proper Pureblood wife. She knew when to talk and when to just nod. How to act in public and what was expected of her.

On her wedding morning, she was awaken far too early for comfort. She got up quietly as Draco was still sleeping. She crept to the library and aimlessly read several chapters of book she was reading. At seven o'clock, she moved to the dining room and ate. When she was almost done when Draco walked in. They exchanged morning greetings and small talk.

When Luna was done she walked to the parlor room and wrote a letter to the Weasley's she was hoping to sneak to Ginny who she had been writing with. Ginny had agreed that if Luna gave her a letter, she would find a way to get it to her family. When she finished writing the letter letting everyone know she was okay and that she loved them, she sat and thought about the amazing times she had with the Weasley's. After Ginny and her became friends, and since they were neighbors, her and her father spend many summer nights with their family. Her daydreams brought her to the adventures of D.A. The original one in her fourth year and the one she helped start in her sixth year.

At first she started mostly because she thought it was rather fun breaking the rules, and if she said anything, no one believed her any way. Things became serious when Umbridge started the Inquisitorial Squad. It got more dangerous the second time around. In her sixth grade year, their main mission was to reic havic on Snape and the Carrows. Luna was often one of suspicion. She would often hide in the Room of Requirement for days at a time. But of course it ended when she was captured during Christmas break. Luckily she was let out just in time to help in the final battle. But the efforts were futile. They had lost and Luna found her way to marriage to Draco Malfoy.

But as her father always told her, she began to count her blessings. She was healthy, she was safe, and it could be a lot worse. She could marry some Death Eater who had no other thoughts about her except abuse and forced sex. Draco had been kind to her and had not taken advantage of her despite her sleeping in the same bed as him. He had promised to be civil and only act unkind around his father and other Death Eaters.

Since Luna was instructed to be at Narcissa's quarters at 11 o'clock to get ready for the wedding, Luna still had some time. She walked into the library and was surprised to see Draco there. In the two weeks they had lived in the South Wing, she had not seen him once in the library. He usually spent his time with his father or in his study. Usually the only time she had seen him was at their lessons, when they were eating, and at night. But there he was, sitting on one of the couches reading another book as if he were not getting married that day. Luna decided not to question it. She just grabbed her book and sat down across from Draco. After a while of uncomfortable silence, Luna spoke up.

"So what you are your plans for the day?" Luna asked.

"I have to be ready and in the ballroom at 1:30 to greet the guests along with Blaise. Which reminds me, my mother told me to tell you that Ginny will be here at 1:00 to make sure that she is up to Mother's standards. There was a change of plans. You and Ginny will walk down the aisle together instead of Father walking you down the aisle and Blaise walking Ginny down the aisle. Blaise will be standing up with me and Ginny will stand by his side." Draco said.

"Okay. I was instructed to eat before the we got ready, where could I get some food before 11 o'clock?" Luna asked looking at the clock and saw that it was already 10.

"Go to the kitchens and ask the house elves for food. They will bring you loads of food to pick from." Draco said.

"Okay, thank you. Is there anything else I need to know?" Luna asked before getting up to leave.

"I have the next two days free, and since my father believes that we will spending every second of it in bed, we probably shouldn't leave the Wing." Draco said. Luna gulped at the thought but nodded. She went to the door but stopped.

"Are you sure we have to do it tonight. I mean, right after the wedding, we will be really tired." Luna said, nervousness showing.

"Yes I'm sure. My father has a way of knowing these things. For I all I know he could have a spell on us so he knows when we have sex or he could just simply put an elf outside our room and wait till they hear something." Draco said.

"But, are you absolutely sure?" Luna asked. Then Draco looked up and saw the uncomfortable look on her face. He got up to her and stood before her.

"Why does it matter? It's going to happen eventually." Draco said crossing his arm before her.

"It's just...just…" Luna failed to find the right words.

"Luna, will it be your first time?" Draco asked.

"Maybe." Luna looked at her shoes, refusing to meet his glance. Draco put his hand under her chin but Luna still refused to look at him.

"Luna look at me," Luna raised her eyes to his,"I promise to be gentle. I won't hurt you." Draco said.

"I know. I trust you Draco. I have to." Luna said. She looked so innocent in that moment that Draco couldn't help but lower his lips to hers. They had kissed a few times in the past two weeks but it was nothing like this. Most of the time Draco had forced himself onto her for the sake of his father or someone else. But this time it was passionate and not forced. Draco held her close by putting his arms around her waist. Luna had one hand and on his shoulder and his other arm was wrapped tightly around his neck. They moved the lips against each others in a way that could only be described as perfect.

As to get better access to her mouth (because of her small height compared to his tall one), Draco started to lean over her, forcing her to arch her back. This worked perfect for Draco because know he had perfect access to his beautiful fiance's mouth and he could feel every inch of her body pressed against his. He would have stayed that way forever if they didn't hear the library door open and close behind them.

They broke apart to see Lucius standing before them. Luna quickly looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze. Sure he had walked in on them kissing before, but usually Draco was forcing himself on her. This time she had all but returned the kiss. She had disobeyed Draco. But this time was different. They didn't kiss because someone was coming and they needed to convince someone that Draco is a bastard who is taking advantage of a poor war girl. But then why did Draco kiss Luna? He surely didn't like Luna. Did he?

"Well, I can see how busy you have been but Draco you and I need to talk. And Luna I know for a fact that you are to be with my wife at 11 and it's almost 10:40." Lucius smiled evilly.

"Of course Father, we just got preoccupied. We can go talk in my study. Luna, be ready on time, I really don't want to delay our wedding night any later than possible." Draco said while smirking. Then he and Lucius walked out and to the study that Luna was never to enter unless called or an emergency.

Luna stood there in thought for a few moments before shaking her head as to get rid of her thoughts. Then she walked out of the library to the kitchen

Luna held tightly to Ginny's arm as the they stood outside the ballroom's doors. They were waiting for the doors to open and give them their cue to start walking down and towards Luna's husband to be. Though they were best friends, they were silent. Luna let out a small tear. Ginny saw and it and quickly wiped it away.

"Don't let them see you cry. Don't let them win." Ginny instructed. Luna just nodded.

"Hey, don't do this to yourself. It's just a wedding, not the end of the world. You are strong, you can survive anything, including Draco Malfoy. And as I remember you said a year again, he isn't too bad on the eyes. It could be worse, you could be marrying some guy with buck teeth and a glass eye." Ginny said trying to make her best friend laugh. She succeeded. Luna had said last year that if Draco wasn't on the Dark side and a prat, he would be kinda of hot.

"Hey, that goes for you too. Blaise is kinda of yummy." Luna smirked a smirk worthy of a Slytherin.

"Like a giant chocolate bar." Ginny laughed at the thought of how hot her fiancé is. They quickly sobered as the giant doors opened revealing the ballroom full of people. But none of that mattered. Luna kept her eyes on Draco who was standing at the altar. But this service was not to be blissful. Voldemort himself was performing the service and stood behind Draco. Luna wished she could just freeze the world for a few centuries, that she would work down this aisle for the rest of her life and never get to where Voldemort stood. But her wish came true. To soon she had to let go of Ginny and take Draco's hand. He looked handsome in his black suite.

The service was not long, Voldemort talked mostly about building the new world full of Pureblood children and that Draco and Luna were the first to take that first step down the path to purity. Luna blocked most of it out and concentrated on Draco. He was kind, he wasn't going to hurt her, he would protect her. She said yes when she was supposed to. Before she knew it Voldemort was saying….

"You may now kiss the bride." Draco leaned in and stole her breath away. She and Draco had talked about this before. Just like the other kisses she was to stand there and accept the passionate kiss she was being forced to accept. He moved his mouth against her passionately. She opened her mouth and accepted his tongue when he asked. Before too long, they were getting cat calls and whistles and they parted. Draco turned to crowd and smirked before taking her arm and walking down the aisle. They walked out the door and to one of the many guest bedrooms. They had arranged to go there after the wedding to prepare for the reception. When they got there, Luna quickly darted behind a changing curtain and changed faster than Draco could walk around the curtain to his beautiful wife. She walked out in a white mini baby doll dress that went to her mid-thigh. Seeing Draco's confusion on why she was wearing a such skimpy outfit she hurried to explain.

"Narcissa that me wearing this would help get the wedding night done the faster the better. As she said." Luna said.

"Well, she was right. I don't know how I am going to go the entire night without ripping that small thing off and fucking you in the middle of the ballroom." Draco joked. By the look on Luna's face, she didn't see the joke. Seeing Luna's scared face, Draco crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Luna, I was just kidding. I would never force myself on you like that. I know you aren't ready." Draco said.

"But then why do we have to sleep together tonight? I'm not ready know, I don't think that will change in a course of a few hours." Luna said, her voice muffled as it was against Draco's chest.

"I don't know but some how my father will know if we didn't have sex tonight. And if we don't, he will figure out that I haven't been forcing myself on you and then we will both be in trouble. It will be okay. How many times do I have to tell you? I won't hurt you, I promise to be gentle. I'm not scared, you shouldn't be either." Draco held her at arm's length to better look her in the eye.

"I know, but still, it's different for you." Luna said.

"How is it different for me?" Draco asked even though he exactly knew how it was different for him.

"You've been with a girl before, I've been with a guy before. I don't know what to do?" Luna said.

"Do you think that matters. Just let me do everything. It will be okay. We will deal with that when it comes time for that. But for now, let's just enjoy the party." Draco said before leading Luna back to the ballroom which had been transformed with tables and a small stage for dancing and the musicians. They spent the rest of the night eating, drinking, and dancing. At 11 o'clock, Lucius approached them.

"It's time to consummate the wedding." Lucius said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean go have sex with your wife." Lucius said before trying to push Luna and Draco out the door.

"But shouldn't we like say something to the guests?" Draco asked trying to stop Lucius for Luna's sake.

"It doesn't matter. They know what is going on anyway, just go." Lucius said. Draco took Luna's hand and they walked to the South Wing in silence. When they approached the door, Luna panicked and tried to run away. She only made it down the hallway before Draco grabbed her around the waist.

"It's okay." Draco whispered. He took her hand and tried to drag her into the Wing but Luna dug her heels into the floor and tried to stop him. But Luna was small and Draco was too strong for her. When it came to be much, he stopped and picked her up and carried into the Wing bridal style. She hit and kicked him but it didn't faze him. When he had successfully locked the every door in the Wing except the bedroom did he finally let her down.

"Can we just wait till tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"No, like I've said before, it has to be tonight and my father will know if it is not done." Draco said holding her hands in his.

"Can we go slowly?" Luna asked.

"Of course, but it has to be done by midnight. So we have 50 minutes." with that Draco closed the distance to them and kissed her. Luna didn't mind, she liked kissing Draco but anything beyond that scared her. They stood there kissing each other, enjoying the feel on one's lips on the others for a few moments but soon Draco again picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom without breaking the kiss. They stood in the bedroom for a few moments before Draco carried her over to the bed and lightly dropped her on the bed and stayed on top of her. But this was to fast for Luna. She quickly pulled away.

"This is too much for me. I know we are going as slow as possible but is there anyway to go any slower." Luna knew she was trying his patience but she just couldn't do that.

"How about we start with clothes?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Well, if we can just get past seeing each other without clothes, maybe that will make you feel better about the situation." Draco proposed.

"I don't know. But...it's worth a try." Luna said.

"Okay. We will go one thing at a time." Draco grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, he was just as gorgeous with his shirt off as he shirt on,"Your turn."

Luna walked towards Draco and suddenly turned her back on him.

"Unzip me?" Draco put his hands on the zipper at the top of the dress that went down to her back. His hands felt cold on her skin. When the zipper was all the way down, Luna shrugged the straps off and then the dress came with it, wearing just a strapless white bra and a sexy red lingerie. Draco didn't know she wore things like that and Luna didn't want to give him the wrong impression. Without turning around, Luna said,"Your turn."  
Draco unzipped his pants and shook them off leaving him clad in a pair of black boxers. Noticing Luna was still not looking at him, he came right behind her and put his hands on her shoulder.

"Luna what's wrong?" Draco asked, his words muffled as he kissed her shoulders and up her neck.

"Didn't you notice what I'm wearing?" Luna said trying to ignore the feelings Draco had ignited in her.

Draco moved his lips and looked down. His eyes widening when he had a full view of Luna's butt. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts that started in his brain.

"Why would you wear that? You don't need to impress me." Draco said softly massaging Luna's neck.

"Your father came into the dressing room and sent everyone away. When everyone left he gave me a box and told me to open it. It was in it. He wanted me to wear it tonight. He said you would like it and as your wife I should wear things that make you happy." Luna said.

"It's okay. You did the right thing by wearing it. My father won't suspect a thing." Draco said.

"I'm not surprised he wanted me to wear it but I'm surprised he waited this long to give it to me when he thought we were sleeping together already." Luna said.

"That doesn't count with consummation," there was a period of silence as Draco rubbed her neck and shoulders,"Um, Luna I don't mean to rush you but we only have 40 minutes and my father knows when it will happen so if it doesn't happen soon, he will get suspicious and might even come here." Draco said.

"Okay. We can try again." Luna turned around and pressed her lips to his. They shared a passionate kiss before Draco pushed her back onto the bed. This time Luna didn't stop him. Soon he moved his lips down her neck and jaw. He put his hands behind her back to undo the bra. When he managed to get it off, Luna gasped at the first skin to skin contact. Draco looked up at her and smirked at her before continuing to kiss down towards her breasts. He sneaked a peek at her chest even though he knew she wouldn't want him staring. To him, her breasts were perfect, not to big, not to small, just the right side. Her uniform seemed to hide the curves and cleavage she had.

He hooked his hands in her underwear, looking up at her.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes, let's just get this over with." Luna said before Draco pulled down her underwear and flung them across the room. In return, Luna roughly pulled down his boxers with shaking hands.

Draco put his member at her entrance but waited to fully enter her.

"There will be some discomfort, but tell me if I'm hurting you." Draco said. Luna nodded then Draco entered her. Luna gasped at the experience. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She was hot but not uncomfortable. Draco pulled out and started again and again till he met her hymen. He pulled out all the way before thrusting violently back into her again and again. Luna didn't know he would be so violent with her and she cried out.

"AH DRACO." Luna screamed.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I forgot you're a virgin. It will get better, just get used to the size and let me know when you're ready." Luna nodded after a moment. Then Draco pulled out all the way and thrusted, a little softer, and shuddered as he came, Luna came right after him. He pulled out and fell on top of her, breathing hard. Luna didn't say anything but thought about the sensation of actually having sex with her husband. She concluded that it wouldn't be so bad if she actually loved her husband. Soon Draco got up and looked down at her before moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Luna moved up and sat behind him studying the his shoulder bones.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It will get better as we continue to do it." Draco said.

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a porcelain doll. I won't break if you push me a little." Luna said putting her hand underneath his chin and turning his face to look at her.

"I know but I just can't bear to see you in pain." Draco said.

"Draco, I'm not in any more pain then I would have been if I was with anyone else." Luna said before leaning in and kissing his forehead,"You were incredibly gentle, patient, and kind to my inexperience. I respect you for that. You should give yourself more credit, you aren't such a bad guy." Luna said.

"Okay. Do you need anything before we go to sleep?" Draco asked.

"No, I'm just really tired." Luna said then moved back and under the covers. From the rustling of the sheets, Luna concluded that Draco had joined her.

"You might be sore tomorrow so I wouldn't recommend moving around a lot or doing exercise or things like yoga." Draco said. Luna just nodded.

They laid in bed for a while, thinking about what they just did. Luna couldn't believe that her first time was with a guy who didn't even love her. Draco felt a little guilty that she had let him take her virginity and not even said a word. Draco laid on his back staring at the ceiling when Luna moved over and cuddled up to Draco. She used his head as a pillow and wrapped one arm around his torso. They both felt a jolt in the pit of their stomach at this close contact but didn't say or do anything. They both fell into a dreamless, soundless sleep.

* * *

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? THIS IS MY FIRST SEX SCENE AND SINCE I'M RATHER YOUNG I DON'T HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE TO USE IN THIS STORY. I DIDN'T WANT TO USE ANY WRONG WORDS OR SMUTTY ACTION SO IT MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE WEIRD TO SOME OF YOU. LET ME KNOW IF I DID SOMETHING WRONG. I REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO GOOGLE THINGS I DIDN'T KNOW BECAUSE I SHARE A LAPTOP WITH MY PARENTS AND I DIDN'T WANT THEM LOOKING AT MY SEARCH HISTORY. I USED A COMBINATION OF THINGS I'VE READ. READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE.**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	6. The Morning After

**THIS CHAPTER WILL BE KINDA OF SLOW. I'M SUFFERING FROM WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT DON'T WORRY, I WON'T GIVE UP ON YOU GUYS. I WILL BE THINKING OF IDEAS ALL WEEK, EVEN DURING SCHOOL. I MEAN WHO NEEDS TO KNOW HOW TO DO LINEAR EQUATIONS RIGHT.**

**PLEASE READ**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW, I AM GOING TO CHANGE LUCIUS' CHARACTER DRASTICALLY. INSTEAD OF HIM ABANDONING VOLDEMORT, HE STAYED AND DRACO AND NARCISSA LEFT. HE TRULY BELIEVES THAT DRACO IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF LUNA. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I WILL SHUT UP NOW AND LET YOU READ THE STORY…**

**Chapter 6: ****The Morning After**

Luna woke up in pain. She didn't move to try to find a more comfortable position, worrying it would bring more pain. For a few minutes she thought about what happened last night. She couldn't wrap her mind around that she had given her virginity to none other than Slytherin Sex god Draco Malfoy. She laid there, her head on Draco's shirtless stomach, thinking about it, but what she didn't know was that Draco was in fact awake. He lay awake thinking about the small girl in his bed. He couldn't believe he had taken her virginity and she hadn't even said anything. He didn't move, knowing that she was awake. He didn't want to cause her any more pain than necessary. He knew that losing your virginity was a painful thing for most girls.

After a while, Luna moved her head up to look at Draco and saw that he was awake. She immediately bolted up on the bed, holding a sheet against her chest. She winced from the sudden movement.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake." Luna said.

"It's okay. How are you feeling?" Draco asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine." Luna lied.

"Luna, I know there is pain, you know there is pain, we shouldn't lie to each other." Draco said. Upon hearing that, Luna felt tears welt up in her eyes, threatening to overflow. Seeing Luna was about to cry, Draco leaned up and wrapped Luna's small frame in his arms. He held her naked body against his equally naked body. He held her, rocked her, and whispered soft words of encouragement while she cried. Eventually she calmed down and looked up at Draco.

He almost melted looking at the young girl with tear filled bright blue eyes who was looking at him. It wasn't a look of love, not yet, but it might be soon. But _that _was too fast for Draco. He knew he would have to convince her somehow, sometime, but he didn't expect her to fall so soon. He broke the moment by looking away and speaking up.

"Do you want to sleep all day?" Draco asked, moving to settle Luna on the bed lying down. Then he moved out of bed and gathered his clothes together. Luna just nodded.

"Okay, I will bring you a sleeping draught. You just stay there." Draco said. He left the room and Luna fell back to sleep.

20 minutes later, Draco came back with a tray with breakfast and a small potion on it. He set it down and went to wake Luna.

"Luna, wake up. I have your potion and breakfast." Draco shook her awake. When Luna was up and finished eating, Draco gave her a small dose of the sleeping draught. Luna felt instantly tired. As she went to lay back down, Draco headed to his study to think things over.

The way Luna looked at him could be described as falling in love. But that was impossible. They had only known each other for two weeks and a lot of the time they spent together was about literally nothing. Mostly just about hiding things from his father and the Dark Lord or meaningless things. They never talked about themselves, so how could Luna be falling in love with him. Sure, he had been nice to him, but he had never been affectionate to her in really anyway _except…_

Draco groaned and held his head in his hands. The kiss in the library yesterday. There was no reason for it but Draco had lost control and it just happened, and then it was over. But it just wasn't over. She had kissed him back. He had kissed her for no reason and instead of pushing him away, she kissed him back.

And when his father interrupted them, she just stared at the floor blushing. Was that a sign? What would have happened if Lucius hadn't interrupted them? Would they just stay there kissing till they realized what they were doing? Or would they have found their way to a bed or a couch? Draco's mind was split. He was half happy that Lucius had interrupted them but the other half had wanted to know what could have happened.

Draco couldn't believe this was happening. They had known each other for two weeks. He hadn't even used his best moves on her. He was planning to be all sweet and kind, especially in bed, and when he got her pregnant, act like he was so happy and wanted them to be a perfect little family. Then she would fall in love with him and he would convince her that the Dark Lord wasn't that bad.

He couldn't believe he had given her that potion. The old Draco would have let her go through the day with the pain and do it all over again that night. What was happening to him? Was he going soft? Or even worse, could he have feelings for her? No, that was impossible. He, Slytherin Prince, could not _like _Looney Lovegood.

Draco was supposed to act like this was just another task the Dark Lord wanted him to do. Do it with simple interest and as fast as the situation called for. He wasn't supposed to feel anything. Finally Draco gave up pondering his feelings and reached for his liquor cabinet.

After drowning his confusion in the finest whiskey in Europe, he headed to the library. He called for an elf and ordered some random food for himself. He spent the rest of the day in the library, reading and occasionally eating food the elves brought him. Halfway through the afternoon, he fell asleep on the couch. He awoke late at night. He dragged himself to the bedroom and crawled under the covers with Luna.

They both woke up late the next morning. The elves had opened the drapes and left food for them on the bedstand, so they both stayed in bed all morning. It wasn't until after lunch did they make a move to get up. Draco helped Luna to the library as her body was still sore. They read quietly to themselves, occasionally sharing parts in their books, all afternoon. After supper, they were interrupted by an elf.

"Master Draco, Master Lucius would like to see you. He is waiting in the parlor." the elf said before leaving. Draco cursed under his breath.

"Draco, is something wrong?" Luna asked. She had heard Draco curse before, but never because of his father.

"He is supposed to believe that we are in bed right now. We can't let him know that we have only slept together once. Binky." Draco called for his elf. A small elf with large ears and eyes immediately appeared.

"Mastor called for Binky." the elf bowed.

"Apparate Luna and I into the bedroom." Draco commanded. The elf took their hands and apparated them into their bedroom.

"Thank you Binky. You may go." Draco dismissed the elf.

"What now?" Luna asked. It was obvious she relied on him for protection 100%.

"Strip." Draco commanded. He then proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"What? You don't want me to walk towards your father stark naked?" Luna asked.

"Of course not. But if he comes here, he will expect you in this bed, butt naked. You will stay here, covering yourself in the bed. I will go to him." Draco said, finally getting his shirt off. He wiggled his jeans down so they rode lower on his body. When Draco looked up, he saw Luna had made no attempt to rid herself of her clothes.

"I am going to go see what my father wants. You can go into bed and then take off your clothes. I don't care. But if my father wants proof that I was spending _quality _time with you in bed, he might come here to see what we were doing. And that requires you naked and in bed." Draco said. He quickly ruffled his hair to make it look like mess and then walked out of the bedroom.

He walked down the hall and headed to the parlor. When he walked in, he saw Lucius sitting on the couch. Acting casually, sipping a wine glass.

"Yes Father. What do you need?" Draco asked. He sat down across from his father.

"I was just wondering how you were doing? Your mother and I have not seen you since the wedding. We wanted to make sure that you were okay." _Correction: He wants to know if we slept together since the wedding night_, Draco thought.

"We are just fine. Spending lots of time together. Thank you for making that bed extra soft." Draco smirked but on the inside he was retching.

"No problem. I doubt you know this, but Rita Skeeter wrote in the Daily Prophet about your marriage. But since we want to make sure the whole world knows about the wedding, I requested from the Dark Lord that you have another day off. He agreed, so tomorrow you and your wife will go to Diagon Alley. I don't care what you do, as long as you make sure people notice the rings and know that you are married." Lucius smiled evilly.

"Yes Father. We will spend all day in Diagon Alley. Now, if that is all, I must be getting back. Luna, and the bed, are waiting." Draco said.

"Yes, I see. Also, I have made an appointment for Luna with the family healer. He is going to try to figure out Luna's cycles so you know when the most opportune time for you to have sex. It is tomorrow here at 7." Lucius smirked and then left the room.

Draco then walked back to the bedroom and saw Luna was sitting under the covers, looking nervous. When she saw no one was following Draco, she smiled and sat up, holding the covers against her naked body.

"What did he want?" Luna asked. Draco reached for his shirt and starting buttoning it.

"He wants us to spend tomorrow in Diagon Alley, me flaunting you off. Oh and to let us know that you have a healer appointment. He is going to figure out your cycles so we know when the best time to sleep together is." Draco laughed. When he saw Luna had made no move to get dressed he looked over. She had a look of concern and fear on her face. _She still hasn't gotten used to the ideas of having a baby, _Draco thought. He walked over to the bed and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Luna, you do know we have to have kids right? You haven't forgotten that?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I just don't know if I'm ready. But I am going to survive, and I am going to do this." Luna said.

"Okay, that's great." Draco didn't know how to respond to that so he decided to be supportive.

"I am going to go to bed." Luna said. She quickly padded out of the room to the closet and got dressed. When she returned, Draco was dressed and lying under the covers. Luna joined him and they fell asleep quickly, dreading their day to spend in Diagon Alley.

**REMEMBER ABOUT LUCIUS' CHARACTER CHANGE. IF YOU DID NOT KNOW ABOUT IT, I EXPLAINED IT AT THE TOP. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. IT WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE AND I GOT A NEW LAPTOP AND IT SCREWED MY STORY UP SO IT TOOK FOREVER TO FIX. AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE.**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	7. Diagon Alley

**HEY GUYS, SORRY MY UPDATES ARE REALLY SPACED OUT BUT THINGS ARE REALLY PACKING UP. TRACK SEASON IS STARTING AND MY CONCERTS ARE COMING UP SO I HAVE TO PRACTICE. LIKE I SAID BEFORE, LUCIUS CHARACTER HAS CHANGED AND SO HE TRUEFULY BELIEVES THAT THE DARK LORD IS RIGHT. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I will now shut up and let you read the story…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Diagon Alley**

Draco woke up early and didn't want to disturb Luna, so he lied in bed thinking about the previous night. It was obvious she was scared to sleep with him and was scared to have a baby. But she said she was going to survive this. What did _this _entitle? Was she talking about the Dark Lord or Draco? Or was it her marriage to Draco? And how do you survive forever? This marriage was going to stick with them till death. Doesn't surviving have to have an ending that you can tell people who you survived it? Was she expecting someone to come and rescue her? Did she actually think that the Order of the Phoenix would somehow come back and defeat the Dark Lord and save her? The Order of the Phoenix was destroyed, its members scattered. Only a few were left that hadn't been married or was related to someone who was married. And Potter was dead and couldn't save her like last time.

After a while, Luna stirred in her sleep. She opened her bright blue eyes and saw that Draco was awake.

"Good morning." Luna said. She sat up and stretched.

"Good morning, how are you feeling? Are you still sore?" Draco asked.

"A little, but it's getting better. What time are we leaving for Diagon Alley?"

"After breakfast. Do you want to eat in bed again or the dining room?" Draco asked.

"The dining room is fine. I need to know I can move before we leave." Luna pushed the covers away and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She was wearing a blue shirt and white pants that looked like they belonged in a thrift store. Draco thought they looked familiar suddenly and then it popped into his head where he had seen them before.

"Luna, are those my clothes?" Draco asked, pointing at her.

"Oh, yeah. I guess they are. I don't like to wear nightgowns, they come up in the middle of the night and make me feel naked. Do you mind?" Luna admitted.

"No, it's fine. If you had said something, I could have gotten you something else a little more fashionable to wear." Draco said.

"No it's fine. I'm hungry. Do I have to get dressed or can we eat in our pajamas?" Luna asked.

"We can eat in our pajamas but when we eat with my family, we will be wearing clothes." Draco said. They walked to the dining room. When they got there, an elf asked them what they wanted to eat. They both ordered omelets. The dining room was small. It had oak floor paneling and white walls. There was a small dining table. It was round and made of wood. There were two chairs.

"I like this room." Luna said while they were eating.

"Yes, my mother always wanted a room like this but my father said it was too cozy. I told Mother she could decorate the wing anyway she wanted so I guess she put this here so someone could live her dream." Draco said with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"You really love your mother don't you." Luna said.

"Of course I love my mother." Draco said like it was the most normal thing in the world and it probably was.

"No I mean. You respect and look up to your father but you don't love him. You love your mother because she doesn't expect anything from you." Luna said.

"I guess." Draco said shrugging.

They ate the rest of the breakfast in silence. When they were done, they walked back to their room and changed. Draco wore black slacks and a black button up shirt. Draco grabbed a white skirt that reached mid-thigh and a pink blouse. When they were ready, they apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. It was empty except the bartender, Tom. He looked up when they entered but didn't say anything. They walked past him into Diagon Alley. Since it had been over two months since the war, Diagon Alley was more lively. More people walked the streets and more stores had opened. People were quiet and it wasn't the hustle and bustle that it used to be, but it showed that people were moving on. They had accepted Voldemort's rule.

"Where do you want to go first?" Luna asked.

"I want to go to Flourish and Blotts to get some things for you to amuse yourself with while I am gone." Draco lead her, with her hand in the crook of his arm, to the small bookstore. Luna remembered her first time going in here for Hogwarts things. She was so excited. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and it probably was. Of course, the books they offered were changed. Most of the books revolved around the Dark Arts or Voldemort. They were up-front so every Death Eater would think they supported them. Spell books and other books were in the back. Draco lead Luna to the section on Pureblood marriages. He got her several etiquette books and some about how to act like a proper Pureblood wife. Then he lead her into the fiction section. He grabbed several books to amuse her. He brought her to the checkout and brought the books without even looking at the price.

They walked out and into several other stores buying things to amuse her and him in several occasions. Luna looked and saw that Weasley Wizard Wheezes was open. While debating whether it was a good idea to sneak away and see George, Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear. To others, it looked like a whisper of love, but it was a warning.

"Sneaking off to see George will only result in the torturing of his family. Now smile so it doesn't look like I am threatening you." Draco whispered. Then Luna looked up and smiled at him. He led her towards a small boutique. Looking at the window, it seemed this store was famous for lacy bras and lingeries. When they about to enter, a girl with bushy, brown hair walked out with a man who was over six feet tall, had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He was very handsome. Luna looked at the girl and realized it was Hermione. She broke the rules of being a Pureblood wife and spoke out of turn.

"Hermione?" Luna said. Hermione had previously been looking at the ground, letting the man leading her around. But when she heard Luna's voice, she looked up and saw Luna. When Luna saw her face, she gasped. She had bags under her eyes and there was a cut on her lip. But what scared her the most was her eyes. They were wide and blood-shot. She looked terrified. She wanted to say something, but she was trained to wait for her husband's approval. Hermione looked up and saw that the man had heard her name being called.

"Mudblood, who is this?" he asked.

"This is Draco Malfoy and his wife." Hermione said timidly. She didn't need to say Luna's name. Luna didn't have a name in Death Eater's rank. She was just another sex toy for her husband.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. I have heard many things about the Malfoy family." he smirked. He was referring to the rumor that the Malfoy family, except Lucius, had abandoned Voldemort in the middle of the War. But they were redeemed.

"May I ask who you are?" Draco asked, puffing his chest out.

"Alex Dolohov. I assume you know my uncle." Dolohov was one of Voldemort's most loyal subjects. His only competition is Bellatrix.

"I see you have a mudblood for a wife. Couldn't get someone better?" Draco asked mocking a curious voice.

"I heard that you have a blood traitor. Couldn't get someone better?" he said mocking Draco.

"At least all children will be purebloods."

"Ours will be too. Eventually. Doesn't that matter more in the long run." Alex defended.

"But to get a mudblood, and especially one as ugly as Granger, the Dark Lord must really hate you."  
"Or he trusts me more to break her." Alex said, a vein in his neck popping out.

"Well by her obedience, I must applaud you on breaking her within two weeks. She must have been tough. Being Potter's lover and all." Draco said.

"It's all about understanding each other. She knows her place and understands who is above her and the few who are below her. But your wife seems quite respectful as well. Very beautiful. I think she will have beautiful children." Alex said. This is how Death Eaters make friends. Make fun of each other and then give them some respect.

"She is even more beautiful when she is naked beneath you, screaming your name like the little whore she is. And I hope all Granger's kids have your features." Draco smirked.

"They are always more beautiful beneath you, aren't they. We are going to lunch soon in Hogsmeade, would you like to join us?" Alex offered.

"That will be fun, but first we need to get a few things in here." Draco said pointing to the boutique.

"Of course, amazing products they have there. How about we meet in front of Gringotts in half an hour."  
"Sounds good. Thank you for inviting us." Draco said before leading Luna into the boutique. They quickly walked inside. Draco walked the aisles, occasionally levitating objects to the checkout for when they were done. He bought several lingeries, underwear, and lace bras. Occasionally asking her for her size or what color she liked better, but most of it was up to him. They went through the store with a fine tooth comb, inspecting everything. When they were done, they still had a while till they had to meet up with Alex and Hermione so they want to Ollivanders. It was now run by a Death Eater who specialized in wands for wife of Purebloods. Wands that could cast simple spells for housekeeping and things for the husband. But nothing could be done against the husband or the family. Draco got her one then went to Gringotts to wait for Alex. They didn't wait long. They exchanged greetings and then apparated to Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to eat?" Draco asked Alex.

"I was thinking the Three Broomsticks." Alex answered.

"It is the best restaurant in Hogsmeade. Unless you want to go to that stingy pub, Hogshead, run by Dumbledore's brother."

"As if. I heard he went half mad after the war. Some say he's more crazy than Xenophilius Lovegood." Alex said, completely oblivious to the fact that Xeno's daughter was walking next to him. But Luna didn't say anything. She just gripped Draco's arm tighter.

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Draco and Alex left the girls at a table to order their food. When they were gone, Luna tried to talk to Hermione, but it took a while for her to answer,

"Hermione, what happened?"  
"It was awful. The day after we got our letters, a man came and took me. Alex's uncle. The wedding was the next day. It's been terrible. Alex has been trying to have me conceive, but no matter how hard or how often he tries, I can't get pregnant. He think's its all my fault, and I'm beaten everyday I'm not pregnant. I haven't seen or heard from anyone since I left. You're first familiar face I have seen in two weeks. Have you heard from anyone? Please, I need to know something to keep me going." Hermione explained.

"Oh Hermione. That's awful. I haven't seen anyone but I was able to sneak away and see George the day you got your letters. Also, Draco is friends with Ginny's fiancé, Blaise, so I saw her at my wedding three days ago. She is fine. As far as I know, the Weasley's are fine, but they are having trouble dealing with it." Luna got out before seeing Draco and Alex were returning. The inched away from each other and stared at their laps.

They ate lunch quickly. Alex and Draco made pleasant talk about Voldemort and their families rank. Eventually it got to the point of getting Luna and Hermione pregnant.

"I have been trying, but mudblood is stubborn and is refusing to get pregnant. But that won't stop me. The Dark Lord wants babies and I won't fail him." Alex said, "What about you?  
"We just got married two days before, so we haven't had a lot of time. Of course I have been trying since I heard the news, but you don't get a lot of time when you are gone every night for raids and such. My father has had the idea of her seeing a healer to know when the best time to have sex." Draco said.

"Well, I hope you have many children." Alex said.

"You too." Draco smirked. They made more small talk for a while before departing.

"Maybe we should get together again sometime?" Draco suggested.

"I would enjoy that and I can see that mudblood enjoys your company too." Alex said before taking Hermione's arm and walking away.

"Come Luna, we have to get several things in Diagon Alley before going home." He took her arm and they apparated.

"Mistress, Healer Smitt is here in the bedroom." a small elf said to Luna before leaving with a _pop._ Luna put down her book. Since they had arrived home, Luna has dreaded seeing a healer. She had held herself hostage in the library, eating little for supper, ignoring Draco at all costs. She walked fastly to the bedroom, not wanting to do something that would call for punishment. She knocked on the door and heard Draco call for her to come in.

She entered, looking at the floor.

"Miss Malfoy, how wonderful to meet you." a voice said that Luna assumed belonged to Healer Smitt.

"Pleasure is all mine." Luna said, loudly but still looking at the floor like she was trained.

"Well, come here. Lay down on the bed." Luna walked over laid on the bed. She got a brief glimpse at who was there. She saw Draco standing next to Lucius who was sitting. Narcissa was standing behind her husband. Narcissa looked unattached, Lucius pleased, and Draco seemed almost _nervous. _But Luna didn't have time to think about that. She laid down, straight on her back. She looked straight up, showing no emotion like Draco had taught her. Healer Smitt waved his wand around her and muttered a few spells. Lights appeared around her, mostly in blue. She tried not to look but she couldn't help but glimpse at the beauty of it.

It went on for a few minutes but stopped much too soon for Luna.

"From what I can tell, the best time would be next week and the week after. But she is much too thin, make sure she eats properly every day." the healer said before leaving. Luna stayed there and waited until Lucius and Narcissa left. Even after they left, she still seemed much too shocked to move.

"Luna, are you okay?" Draco asked after a while.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just tired. I am going to get dressed then go to bed." Luna said. She pushed past Draco and into the closet. She quickly changed and then crawled into bed. She felt Draco join her soon after but pretended to be asleep. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I'M STILL GETTING USED TO THIS NEW LAPTOP. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I CAN. I SEE YOU GUYS WANT MORE. THAT MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE THIS STORY ENOUGH. **

**AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE.**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


	8. Ginny

**HEY GUYS, I KNOW I KNOW. I REALLY WANT TO BE UPDATING MORE OFTEN BUT I AM HAVING SEVERE WRITERS **

**BLOCK. PLUS I HAVE BECOME OBSESSED WITH DRINNY FANFICTION. IF YOU LIKE DRUNA, I HIGHLY SUGGEST DRINNY. THIS MIGHT BE A SLOW CHAPTER BUT I AM JUST TRYING TO GET MY CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH ME. **

**P.S. BLAISE USES THE TERM pda WHICH MEAN PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION**

* * *

**Chapter 8: ****Ginny**

Draco woke up quite startled. he could tell that it wasn't morning and it was still quite dark outside. As he looked around, he tried to find what had woken him. He turned over in bed and saw that Luna wasn't there. He immediately sat up. He realized he forgot to put the wards on the Wing. The ones he put up when he was sleeping or away so Luna couldn't run away. He got up and called for a house elf.

"Master called."

"Go gather the rest of the elves and search the estates for Mistress Luna." the elf nodded before apparating out.

Draco was getting dressed and was about to run out the bedroom door when he saw that the bathroom light was on.

_How could I have missed that? _Draco thought. He burst through the door and saw that Luna was sitting in the bathtub, a shaver in her hand, resting on her wrist. Luna looked up astonished. She was too surprised to do anything. Draco, however, wasn't.

He lunged forward and grabbed the razor from her arm and threw it across the room. He forcibly grabbed her wrists and examined her arms for cut marks or anything that would need medical help. Luckily Draco caught Luna before she did anything to herself.

When Draco was finished, he looked up at Luna to see tears welling up in her eyes. But, he was scared to death that she had escaped, and then scared to death that she had hurt herself. His face hardened.

"What were you thinking?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I just had one thought. I can't do this. I can't become some sort of baby-making machine for that evil man. Why should I? I don't believe what he says. He killed one of my best friends. I just…" Luna tried to keep going but Draco put his hand over her mouth to stop her.

"Stop. You can't say things like that. You never know who could be watching. If my father or anyone else like heard you, they would know that I am not breaking you and that you have doubts in the Dark Lord and we would both be punished. I would be dead, and you would be remarried to some 40-year-old man who justs wants you body. Trust me, you can't get much better than me." Draco said. Luna tried to say something but Draco still had his hands over her mouth.

"I know you don't want to do this. But you have too. Do you think the Dark Lord gives a rat's arse whether or not you want to become a baby-making machine for him? Trust me, it will be a lot worse if you're not pregnant within a year. I know you don't want to, but you don't have a choice. Remember, you belong to me. If I say you will be pregnant, you will be pregnant." Draco would never admit it but he was scared when he saw Luna wasn't in bed with him. Not scared because he didn't want to be punished but scared that something horrible had happened to her. He didn't want to admit he cared about her as more than just someone he was forced to spend his life with. The only way to repress this feelings was too reject that they ever happened and act like a total douche bag.

He looked into her eyes for a few moments. She looked terrified. He wasn't sure if she was terrified of being pregnant or terrified of him. Draco really hoped that it was the first. He was thinking about that rather deeply and was lost to the world until Luna bit his hand. Hard.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?" Draco asked pulling his hand off her mouth.

"Well, you wouldn't move your hand and I wanted to say something but I couldn't. So I bit you." Luna said.

Draco was paying close attention checking for blood, aggregating the injury more than necessary.

"What did you want to say?" Draco asked.

"That doesn't matter now." Luna looked away. Draco put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What did you want to say? That is not a question, that is a command. Tell me." Draco demanded.

"Just that I hope that the babies don't look or act like you at all. I don't want to have any bastard children." Draco was shocked at her boldness and language for a moment before his anger grew and he did what he promised himself he wouldn't do again. He slapped her. Across the face. The sound was one he would never forget. After hitting her in Diagon Alley all those weeks ago, he promised himself he would never hit another woman again. Not after watching his mother be abused by his father all those years.

Luna's face stayed the same way it had for a few moments after he slapped her. Looking across the room. When she did look back at him, her eyes weren't welling with tears. No, not at all. They were overflowing with tears. Her cheeks were covered with small tear marks. Her left cheek was red with a mark of a hand print. She was crying, but she wasn't sad. No, she looked angry first, then looked defeated.

"Why?" it was a simple question Draco didn't have an answer to. He didn't know why he had hit her.

"I don't know why I hit you. Luna, I am so sorry."  
"No, not why did you hit me. No, why don't you act like you supposed to? Why don't you just take me every night like expected? Why don't you just act like you supposed to? Like I'm just a sex toy for. That you hate me in private but tolerate me in public. To keep up appearances. It would be better than these mood swings of yours." Luna said.

"Luna, I...I." Draco stuttered. But before he could say anything, Luna stalked out of the bathroom. Draco sat there for a few minutes. He couldn't believe he had said those things to her. When he finally had enough sense to leave and talk to her, he got up and left the bathroom. But Luna wasn't there. He rushed out and saw a light coming from one of the other bedrooms. He quietly poked his head through the crack in the door to see Luna pacing up and down. He pulled his head out when he heard an elf apparate behind him.

"Yes?" Draco asked.

"Mastor, we have searched the entire estate and the forests beyond that but there was no sign of Mistress Luna." the small elf said quietly, hoping not be punished for not finding Luna.

"That is no problem, I already found her. You are dismissed and so are the other elves." Draco said. The elf quickly left and Draco prepared himself to talk to Luna. He didn't want to anger her further. Because out of anger, she could do something that could hurt her. When Draco felt prepared enough, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." Luna said bitterly.

"Luna, I'm so sorry. I never should have hit you or said those things. You do not belong to me. You belong to yourself. And I know that you don't want to be pregnant. But trust me, if you don't get pregnant, it will be terrible. Not for me but for you." Draco said in one breath. It took her a while to know what to say, but when she did say something, Draco was surprised.

"What happens if I don't get pregnant within a year?" Luna asked quietly. Draco kept saying that it would be worse if she wasn't pregnant in a year, but she didn't know why. She didn't like it when people said things that she couldn't comprehend because they didn't tell her everything.

"Oh, Luna that doesn't matter. We just need to." Draco tried to grab her and hug her but Luna pulled away.

"No, Draco I need to know. I need to know the risks and dangers to play the game." Luna said.

"I didn't want to scare you, but I got a letter from my father yesterday. The Dark Lord has become impatient. He wants babies. He put a timetable on all married couples. They must have a baby by the end of their first year of marriage, or he will allow all unwed men, no matter age, continuously rape the female until she is pregnant. Then, and only then, will she be returned to the husband. I don't know about you, but I don't like the thought of 50, 60, 70 year old men raping you." Draco said. He waited for Luna to say something. But she still was processing the idea of being continually raped until she became pregnant. It took her a while to say anything.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, I will trust you. I will be pregnant. I will save myself and my child. I'm also sorry for calling you a bastard." Luna said.

"You don't need to apologize. I know I was acting like one. Now, can we please go back to bed. It is still quite early." Draco said. Luna nodded and he led her by her hands back to the bedroom. They climbed back into bed and went back to sleep.

To Luna, it seemed like she had just gotten to sleep when Draco was waking her up.

"Luna, you need to wake up. We are having guests over today." Luna rolled over and looked at her husband through half closed eyes.

"If it is your parents, I will scream. I know that they raised you, but they are just cold." Luna said. It was too early in the morning to know what to say and what not to say.

"No, it is not my parents." Draco said, silently laughing.

"Then who is it?" Luna asked.

"Blaise and Ginny." upon hearing her best friends name, Luna opened her eyes all the way.

"Really?" Luna didn't like to be tricked.

"Yes. They were married yesterday. It was a small private ceremony. They have come so us men can talk and you women folk can talk." Draco said. He and Luna got out of bed and began to get dressed

"Well, I hope you men have lots of fun. While us _women folk _enjoy talking about which husband is hotter." Luna smirked. It was obvious this would get to him. Instead of blowing up like Luna expected, he walked slowly towards her and whispered in her ear.

"That better be me." Draco whispered very seductively, in her ear.

"Now now Draco, you better not be jealous of Blaise. Even if he is a very sexy man." Luna smirked at the reaction Draco was having to her words.

"Just remember that I _am _a very jealous man. And I would hate to have to do something that could hurt Blaise's _sexiness_." Draco said then capture Luna's lips in a passionate kiss. Since they were alone. Luna had no trouble kissing him back. She opened her mouth when asked and sighed at the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouth. Her hands were snaked around his neck while his hands held her at the waist. They stayed for who knows how long when they heard something coughing behind them. They parted to see Blaise and Ginny standing at the doorway of their bedroom.

"Please keep the PDA to a minimum." Blaise said with laughing smile. Ginny, who was supposed to be shy and emotionless, was having trouble keeping her smile to a minimum.

"Well, seeing as we are in our bedroom, in our house. I don't think that counts as PDA. I think I will snog my wife whenever I feel like when we are in our home. Now, if you excuse us, I believe we were doing something before you rudely interrupted us." Draco said. Then he grabbed Luna around the waist and was about to finish what they had started when she pulled away, laughing.

"Draco, we have company. Be civilized." Luna said.

"Okay. But I do intend to finish that." Draco then nodded to Blaise and they left quickly to Draco's study. Luna and Ginny waited until they were out of earshot before bursting into the laughter. The situation wasn't that funny but it was a welcome relief from the real world that Voldemort ruled. When they were finally did stop laughing, Luna and Ginny returned to their earlier seriousness.

"How are you doing?" Luna asked.

"I'm fine. And you?"  
"Fine. I saw Hermione yesterday." Luna saw Ginny's face light up at the thought of Hermione.

"How is she? How is she handling things?" Ginny asked desperate for information.

"I don't know. She married one of Voldemort's biggest supporters nephew. He's been trying to get her pregnant but she hasn't yet. She's beaten every day she isn't pregnant. I doubt her husband even knows her real name. He just calls her 'mudblood.' She's been dying for information."  
"Oh Hermione. That must be terrible. I think you and I are the lucky ones. Marrying boys who don't treat us like shit. I don't know what I would do if Blaise just called me 'blood traitor' everyday." Ginny said.

"I know. Me too. But on the good side, it seems that her husband, Alex, and Draco really hit it off as friends. Maybe I will get to see her more often so she knows not to give up. She is the strongest of us all. But she seemed so broken." Luna said.

"That's terrible. But what about you? From earlier, I say Draco really cares for you." Ginny said.

"He's kind. He doesn't want to hurt me or rape me every night so that is good. But he does seem content on the thought of getting me pregnant." Luna said

"I know. It's the same with Blaise. He doesn't want to hurt me either. He's been really patient with me. But he does want me to be pregnant as soon as possible." Ginny said.

"Did Blaise tell you what will happen if we don't get pregnant within a year?"

"Yes. That's terrible. That is the only reason I'm not kicking Blaise in the groin whenever he suggests sex. Blaise is much better than those men would ever be."

"Same with Draco. He's been so kind to me. But you don't want to anger him. He has a short temper. But that's when I can get the most information out of him. If I anger him, he will tell me anything he wouldn't tell me otherwise. How do you think I found out the rules for pregnancy?"

The conversation steered away from pregnancy for a while. They talked about mostly useless things. Mostly about their husbands. They both agreed they were lucky. They talked all day in the bedroom. Eating lunch and supper there when an elf informed them to eat. All too soon for Ginny and Luna, Blaise told Ginny that they had to be going. They had a heartfelt goodbye. When they had left, Draco entered the bedroom to see that Luna was already in bed, sleeping. Or so she hoped Draco would think. But Draco knew better than that.

"Luna, wake up." Draco said.

"Shut up I'm sleeping." Luna mumbled.

"No you're not." Draco said.

"What do you want?"  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about this morning. WIth the razor. Luna…" Draco tried to begin but Luna cut him off.

"I'm really tired Draco. Can we talk about this in the morning?" Luna asked before trying to go to sleep.

"Fine, but don't think you are getting out of this conversation." Draco said before getting into bed with her.

"Sshh, I'm sleeping." Draco just laughed at Luna's silliness.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK. I WANTED TO MAKE THIS ONE A CUTE FLUFFY CHAPTER. INSTEAD OF A DREARY DEATH ONE. I AM TRYING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN SO PLEASE, IF YOU ARE GOING TO WRITE A REVIEW, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME UPDATE MORE. I PROMISE, I'M TRYING. THIS IS JUST A BUSY TIME OF THE YEAR FOR ME. AS ALWAYS, READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE**

**~Bunnybookgirl**


End file.
